L'Homme Multiple alias Jamie Madrox par Sigil
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: entre adultes consentants par Sigil, adapation francaise par Altheak. SLASH. explicite. viol. JamieJamie, LornaJamie


**Jamie Madrox alias l'Homme Multiple : entre adultes consentants**

**Titre original : Consenting Adults**

**Auteur : Sigil**

**Adaptation française par Altheak**

**Avertissements :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. Une relation sexuelle non-consentie entre deux hommes est décrite explicitement dans cette histoire. Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas. Ces événements se déroulent alors que Jamie est atteint du virus Legacy. _

« Même si tu ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, je m'en fiche ! »

Jamie claqua la porte derrière Lorna. Jamie s'assit sur le bord du lit, serra un oreiller contre lui et se mit à pleurer doucement. Impitoyable, Jamie donna un coup de pied à Jamie pour le virer du lit et s'y étendit confortablement, pour se caresser l'entre-jambe à travers son jean.

« Ç't'une beeeeeeeeeeellle p'tite poulette qu'on a là » fit-il d'une voix mollassonne et traînante dans sa langue de péquenaud. « Et pas trop p'tite juste là où-ç'qui faut, nân, m'sieur.

- Arrête d'être aussi sexiste et méchant ! Lorna essaie d'être notre amie, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est mater ses nichons. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne nous aime pas… »

Jamie reniflait toujours dans son oreiller, à présent aussi offensé qu'exécrable.

« Ouais, c'est juste que je trouve qu'elle est mignonne, et mon pote en bas pense pareil. » Il continuait à se masturber a travers son pantalon. « En fait…

- Ferme-la. » Jamie s'éloigna de la porte pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Elle s'est envolée. On a vraiment dû la contrarier, cette fois. Bravo, les gars.

- Oh, elle est venue nous voir uniquement parce que c'est l'endroit le plus éloigné du frigidaire. Sinon, elle serait descendue à la cuisine pour faire la peau aux snacks de Rahne. Et notre pizza froide. La grosse vache. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croiser des avions, elle serait capable d'en arracher les portes pour engloutir tous les dîners servis par la compagnie. »

Scandalisé, Jamie laissa tomber son oreiller, mais Jamie abandonna la dispute, attrapa une serviette pour aller prendre une douche, laissant les deux autres à leur sarcasmes ou leur sanglots, selon leur bon plaisir.

Il avait failli dire à Lorna, sans détour, ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa maladie. Il allait mourir. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Son pouvoir de duplication s'était activé intensément. La force du jet qui, lorsqu'il le maintenait à faible pression, était insuffisante pour déclencher son pouvoir de démultiplication, avait rempli la pièce de Jamies nus et sans expression, comme une usine de mannequins. Comme ces doubles, la plupart de ses répliques n'agissaient pas comme ils le devraient. Jamie en était totalement alarmé - son pouvoir avait toujours été si prévisible ! Deux de ses doubles en particulier – depuis quand les doubles peuvent-ils être particuliers ?! – pouvaient difficilement être encore considérés comme des 'doubles', puisqu'ils semblaient non seulement indépendants du contrôle de Jamie, mais ils avaient également leur propre personnalité et leurs habitudes. Jamie ne pouvait pas non plus les réabsorber. Il se sentait comme un triplet - d'une espèce normale et non-mutante – plutôt que l'Homme Multiple, adroit et élégant, le couteau-suisse de X-Factor.

Alors qu'il coupait l'eau, - il dut pousser un double zombie pour cela – il se concentra afin de réabsorber les Jamies à la mâchoire inexpressive qui avaient envahi la salle de bain. Il eut une horrible sensation, humide et rampante dans son esprit alors qu'il tentait de les atteindre, et glissa sur les carreaux mouillés, hébété. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, en grelottant, les nouveaux doubles avaient tous disparus, dieu merci, même s'il pouvait toujours entendre les deux autres faire du remue-ménage dans la chambre. A quel point était-il atteint par le virus ? Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Pour un homme qui avait toujours été capable de se faire ses propres amis, Jamie Madrox était terriblement seul. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre le porte-serviette, mais un désespoir plus plat qu'une limonade ouverte depuis trois jours le submergea et, au lieu de se sécher, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et se mit à pleurer.

« You hou… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans cette salle de bain, mec ? Me dis pas que la pulpeuse Lorna t'a inspiré, toi-aussi ? » Jamie ouvrit la porte pour lorgner Jamie pleurer désespérément. « Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! On dirait que je suis tombé sur un moment mélodramatique. Alors, qu'est-ce qui va paaaaas, Jamie ?

- Va-t-en, va-t-en. » Jamie agita la main a l'adresse de l'intrus.

« Wo-oh, ça m'a l'air sérieux. Tu veux pas un petit câlin ? Comme dans le bon vieux temps ?

- Non, non, non, non, fous le camp. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Avec un air narquois, Jamie fit de grandes enjambées autour de l'homme en pleurs sur le sol.

« Alors, ça ne te pose aucun problème de nous créer pour ton plaisir, mais quand on te tombe dessus, tu veux seulement être seul ? Je ne pense pas, Jamie. Je pense que tu veux que la belle Lorna te serre dans ses bras. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? Tu veux que j'aille me nicher contre sa poitrine ronde et ferme, moi-même ? Ou même que j'envoie ton clone Caliméro, celui qui n'arrête pas de chialer, pour attiser sa sympathie ? Attiser, allumer Lorna… en voilà, de belles pensées…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Jamie s'assit, tremblant de fatigue.

« Oh, c'est le moment de reconnaître que j'ai une volonté, pas vrai ? Je veux, Jamie. Je veux. Pas ce que tu veux. Ce que je veux. Moi, moi, moi.

- Tu viens de moi.

- Et si je peux, je viendrai en toi. »

Soudain, Jamie se couvrit le corps de sa serviette. Il n'avait jamais été embarrassé devant l'un de ses doubles auparavant : comment aurait-il pu ? C'était lui ! A présent, observé par un regard avide qu'il pouvait vaguement percevoir mais qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, cela le faisait frissonner.

« Oh, il est où le problème ? T'as peur d'être utilisé pour le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela semble une situation familière pour un double comme moi.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! » Jamie entra en courant dans la salle de bain pour tenter d'éloigner Jamie de Jamie, qui regardait autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

« Ferme la, petite pédale. T'aimes ça, qu'on t'utilise. T'as eu la part efféminée de lui, et j'ai eu… la part virile. » Disant cela, il leva la main qui était libre de l'étreinte de Jamie et lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Les trois hommes haletèrent de douleur, mais un seul chuta. Jamie se retourna vers Jamie, qui se tenait debout, enveloppé dans sa serviette trempée et ruisselante – il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le passage secret qui l'aurait mené hors de la salle de bain. « A ton tour, maintenant. On va parler cul. »

Jamie le repoussa et tenta de se frayer un passage pour s'échapper de cette salle de bain encore pleine de vapeur et se refugier dans un endroit où il aurait une petite chance de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Oh, boudiou, je suis désolé, Jamie. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Jamie le laissa passer, puis le suivit en marchant sur l'homme qui gémissait sur le sol. « Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Je suis toi, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens tous ces bons moments que nous avons vécus ensemble, juste toi et toi et toi et toi ? nous ? Ces années torrides de l'adolescence… ces nuits sans petite-amie… ces nuits avec petites-amies… allez, Jamie, on est plus proches que n'importe qui. »

Jamie s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Jamie, qui tendait les mains vers lui, les paumes à la verticale, en signe de repentance.

« Ouais, je sais.

- N'es-tu pas seul ? Comme dirait l'autre, si seul que tu pourrais mourir rari tradéridéra ?

- On n'est pas dans un hôtel. Même si Guido imite bien Elvis. Il dit que tout est dans le -is. Remuer du pelvis et vivre dans le vice… »

- Ouais, Jamie, là je te retrouve. C'est bon de t'entendre rire. Mais cela n'apaise pas la douleur, pas vrai ? Qui aurait pu imaginer ? L'Homme Multiple, seul ? » Il posa la main sur le biceps nu de Jamie, avec douceur. Jamie fixa la main un moment.

« Ouais. Mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un rester auprès de moi. Et si je le contaminais ? Personne ne sait comment le Legacy se transmet. Je ne peux pas faire ça à mes amis, juste pour me sentir un peu mieux.

- Jamie, Jamie, Jamie ! L'Ho-mme Mul-ti-ple ! Réfléchis une seconde ! Tu ne peux pas me contaminer ! Je suis toi, ok ? Alors viens ici, maintenant. » Il écarta les bras. Après une très brève hésitation, Jamie fit un pas pour se refugier dans ses bras, et, laissant tomber la serviette, Jamie le déséquilibra et tomba avec lui sur le lit. « Là, on n'est pas bien ? »

Jamie était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau - de soulagement, cette fois. Il trouvait cela si étrange, de se faire bercer par son double de cette façon. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, plusieurs fois, mais cela avait toujours été seulement lui. Toutes ses sensations, simplement partagées en deux corps – ou plus. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si ce double l'invitait seulement à exprimer une part de lui-même qui avait tant besoin d'être câliné, ou s'il agissait réellement de manière indépendante. De toute façon, il se détendait pleinement dans les bras de son double sans aucun scrupule. C'était si bon que l'on le cajole ainsi, que l'on prenne soin de lui, sans qu'il ait à en redouter les conséquences pour son partenaire.

Jamie sourit au-dessus des cheveux mouillés de Jamie, sans que ce dernier puisse le voir. Il avait l'avantage, là - et ce stupide Jamie qui pensait que, parce qu'il était l'original, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle ! Il devait sûrement s'être détrompé depuis, surtout avec Jamie étalé sur le sol, les mains sur son nez en sang. Il berçait le Jamie soulagé dans ses bras, s'assurant toujours plus le contrôle de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie étendu face cachée sur le lit. Puis il agrippa le bras de Jamie et le tordit brusquement dans son dos.

« Maintenant, enculé, on va voir qui est ici pour qui ! »

Jamie haleta de douleur et de surprise.

« Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh, tu es si stupide. »

Il serra le poing et le cogna sur la joue. Tous deux poussèrent un cri et Jamie ne cessait de gémir, prostré sur le lit ; Jamie agenouillé au-dessus de lui, baissait la braguette de son jean.

« Non, non, non, non… pourquoi tu fais ca ?

- Double. T'es qu'un double, Jamie. »

Il cracha dans sa main, et s'astiqua la verge déjà au garde-à-vous avec la salive. Satisfait d'avoir immobilisé Jamie, il se lubrifia un peu mieux avec la vaseline qu'il avait sorti de la table de nuit, et que Jamie gardait là pour de pareilles occasions – pour un usage légèrement différent, même si cela n'avait pas eu lieu depuis un moment.

« Non ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait… je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne suis pas un double !

- Ah ouais ? »

Il poussa et tira Jamie pour le placer dans une position plus favorable, les genoux écartés, le frappant encore une fois lorsque celui-ci tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Il lui bascula la tête en avant. « Dis-moi, Jamie, qui est le double… » Il se positionna soigneusement, puis s'enfonça aussi violemment que possible dans le rectum de Jamie, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait aussi. « Dis le moi, maintenant ! Qui est le double ? Qui ? »

Jamie poussa un hurlement, étouffé par l'oreiller, de douleur, de colère et de trahison.

Jamie se retirait pour mieux s'enfoncer encore, savourant les mouvements de panique et les contractions de sa victime. Son seul regret était d'avoir utilisé un peu trop de lubrifiant et de ne pas infliger à sa victime autant de douleur qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il conclut, rapidement, et cogna dédaigneusement Jamie, abattu, dans le dos.

« C'est sympa d'être avec toi, mon double. » Sur ces mots, il déambula jusqu'à la douche.

Jamie reposait sur le lit ; ses halètements se fondaient avec le sifflement de la douche, la mélodie - fausse - que Jamie entonnait en-dessous, et le bruissement des mouchoirs que Jamie pressait d'un air coupable contre son nez cassé. Il n'était pas si fâché, en réalité, malgré les larmes sur l'oreiller, malgré les poings serrés. Après tout, il n'était qu'un double. Et un double était seulement son propre désir devenu chair. Il avait dû vouloir ce qui venait de se passer. C'était tout. C'est impossible de se violer. Il roula sur le coté, souillé de sperme et du virus, pour fixer le plafond en attendant d'être à nouveau étreint.

L'Homme Multiple n'est jamais seul.


End file.
